French Kissing
by Jenny1751
Summary: Natsu asks Gray a question. Funny one-shot which developed into a two-shot. NaLu fluff. NOT YAOI.
1. Question

**Another one-shot! Slight NaLu! Real short! Only has 338 words, not including A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey Gray!"

The ice mage ignored him.

"Gray!"

Ignored.

"Oi, Ice princess! STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT JUVIA AND WAKE UP!

"DAMMIT, WHAT DO YOU WANT, NATSU?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well then, what is it?"

"What's a French kiss?"

Gray froze in his spot.

"What?"

"I asked you; what's a french kiss?"

Gray's eye twitched. "You're seriously that stupid?"

"Look, just answer the damn question!"

"Why the hell would you even ask that?"

Natsu shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well, it's when you kiss a girl."

"Then why is it call a _French_ kiss?"

"Because it's different from the others."

"Because you swap tongues while doing it."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Swap tongues?"

"Yeah, you know, your tongue touches the other girl's tongue."

"Why the hell would someone want to touch someone else's tongue with their own tongue?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Natsu, just shut up."

"Does it feel nice?"

"Dude."

"Is it because of the taste?"

"Shut up." Gray felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"I wonder what it's like to French kiss."

"Dammit! Then just go and ask Lucy to do it with you so you can experience it!" Gray blurted out.

"Okay." Natsu grinned and bolted out of the guild.

Gray was left standing there as he watched him leave the guild in pure shock.

"Don't tell me he's . . ."

Later that day, Natsu and Lucy entered the guild. Natsu had a red and swollen cheek and was currently rubbing it to make the pain go away, while Lucy was blushing furiously.

The whole guild stared at them in confusion while a certain ice alchemist was laughing his ass off.

Lucy headed on to the bar maintaining a beat red face while Natsu headed to the table where Gray was sitting on, still rubbing his red cheek.

"She didn't want to do it with me." Natsu told him as Gray snickered at him, holding in a fit of laughter.

"Of course not, you idiot."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	2. Action

**Well, I said that it was a one-shot, but I felt like continuing it. So here's chapter two! A lot of fluff! I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit short since it only has exactly 958 words, not including A/N. But hey, it's longer than the first one.**

* * *

Lucy was on her way home, she was still blushing a bit at what had happened earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

_Lucy was about to head to the guild when a certain pink haired moron suddenly barged into her room._

_"Lucy!" he yelled from the window pane._

_"Natsu? What are you doing here? I was just on my way to the guild You could've just waited for me, you know?"_

_"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"Eh? What is it?" she looked at him with an obviously confused expression. What could he possibly want to ask that couldn't wait until she reached the guild? Natsu jumped from the window into her room and walked towards her with a determined grin on his face._

_"Can you do a French kiss with me?" he asked, without any hesitation and a goofy grin was still on his face._

_"E-eh?"_

_"Can you do a French kiss with me." he repeated, slower this time._

_Lucy stared at him for a while, looking for some sort of sign that he was joking. But she found none and she, therefore, concluded that he was completely serious._

_"Well? Will you?" he asked as he started to lean closer to her. Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red._

_"YOU IDIOT!"_

Slap!

_"Ow! Lucy! What the heck was that for?" Natsu complained, rubbing his cheek which was now stinging in pain._

_"Y-YOU MORON!" she yelled, stomping her way out of her apartment and slamming the door close._

_"Oi! Lucy! Wait up!"_

_The walk to the guild was composed of Natsu complaining to her how much his cheek hurts and asking why she won't do it with him while Lucy remained silent, annoyed and kept on blushing._

FLASHBACK END

Lucy sighed at this. What the heck was that about? Why in the world would Natsu ask her that? Seriously, what is going on in that stupid head of his? These sort of thoughts and questions filled her head as she made her way back to her apartment.

But when she got there, a different thought formed in her head.

"I wonder what it's like to kiss Natsu . . ." she mumbled to herself.

Then she opened the door to her apartment and was surprised to see Natsu standing there with a huge grin on his face, waiting for her.

"Natsu! What are you do-"

"I heard that." he stated with a smirk.

Lucy froze. "Wh-what?"

"I heard what you just said." then, in a blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm curious what it's like to kiss and you're curious to what it's like to kiss me." he whispered against her lips as he leaned in closer. Lucy just stared at him in shock as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Why don't we help each other out?" he said before slamming his lips against hers.

Of course, Lucy was shocked at first, since this was her first kiss. And she didn't think that she'll actually have it with Natsu. She remained frozen in shock for a few moments, but then she soon sunk into it and started kissing him back. Natsu was more than overjoyed by this.

They continued on like that until Lucy felt him lick her lips and she happily opened her mouth to give him entrance. The fire mage wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. From what he's heard, that's what you do when you French kiss. Lucy started allowed her tongue to play with his and they soon started to fight for dominance.

Never in her life did Lucy think that her first kiss will be anything like _this_. But she didn't want it to end, it just felt so _amazing_.

Natsu was having very similar thoughts. In his opinion, she tasted great and it felt awesome. No wonder people do it. He was already looking forward to doing it with Lucy all the time.

As moments passed, the need for air grew and they soon had to break the kiss. They stared at each other as they panted for air, hoping to catch their breaths. Once they did, Natsu grinned at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Lucy blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

"Well then, I'll be going." Natsu said as he made his way towards the door which was right behind them. Lucy didn't understand it, but she felt slightly disappointed by this. For some reason, she didn't want him to leave just yet. After what just happened, she didn't understand _how_ he could just leave yet.

But then he turned around, as if reading her mind, and grinned.

"Don't worry, I just have something to take care of at the guild." he smirked, making her blush in embarrassment. "By the way . . ."

This caught Lucy's attention and she looked at him in confusion.

"You don't mind if we do that again once in a while, right?" he smirked once again and she this time she was beat red.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked.

* * *

"Gray! Hey, Gray!" Natsu called out as he ran to the bar.

"Huh? What do you want flame-brain?" the said mage asked, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

The fire mage ignored the insult and flashed a grin at his so-called rival as he drank some of his drink.

"I finally know what it's like to French kiss!" the fire mage cheered.

Gray spat his drink out before looking at Natsu with a bewildered expression.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, ice princess!" Natsu grinned proudly.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ ! **


End file.
